1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a multilayer electrical connection socket.
2. Related Art
The current electronic products are gradually diversified in the use functions and the multimedia applications, and the functions are enhanced. So, various electrical connectors have to be disposed on the motherboard for the connection to the required data or multimedia. In the spatial allocation, the same electrical connectors or different electrical connectors have the requirements of stacked arrangements. That is, stacked connection slots have to be disposed in the same metal casing.
The conventional multilayer USB 3.0 socket structure includes a plastic frame for covering stacked insulating seats. The middle holding plates can be disposed in the plastic frame to divide the space into stacked slots. So, the structure is more complicated and the manufacturing cost is increased.